


If You Could See Me

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, ChanHun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, SeYeol, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, fantasyromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol decides to spend a week alone in the lake house to enjoy the serenity and work on his paintings but he is warned about the house being haunted, surprisingly who he encounters is lot more intriguing than a ghost.





	If You Could See Me

Chanyeol stepped out of his car enjoying the fresh wind blustering, tousling his auburn hair and cooling his fingers, his mind and body immediately felt calmer.

The countryside has been put to sleep under a blanket of green. The place is quiet definitely a change from the hustle and bustle of  Seoul. The few people who are visible look like they have just woken up from their deep slumber or they are just about to fall asleep.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath of the fresh air taking in the warmth. He wanted this vacation to be just like this calm and peaceful, so he could work on his paintings.

He got back to his car and drove to Kyungsoo’s lake house. His friend let him borrow the house for a week since he never had time to visit from Colorado anyway.

Parking the car, Chanyeol walked down to a narrow path leading to a red-brick cottage. It has a grey slate roof and one small chimney reminding him of the houses he drew as a child with rows of slanted lines for mountains and a bright round yellow sun smiling in the background.

“You must be Chanyeol?” A small guy with feline like eyes came walking in.

“Yes that’s me” Chanyeol replied looking confused.

“Well I am Kyungsoo’s cousin Minseok, he told me that his friend is coming today so I came here to welcome you” matching with the place Minseok has a subtle warmth about him.

“Ohh thank you, yah Kyungsoo is letting me stay for a week..” Chanyeol smiled, his best friend wouldn’t mind if he extended his stay but Chanyeol has to get back to his city life.

“Don’t mind me saying but if you don’t feel comfortable staying in this house you are welcome to stay in mine, it’s a little far from here but I can take you” Minseok said with a serious tone.

Chanyeol wondered why he wouldn’t feel comfortable in this house? He chose this lake house purposely because he wanted to be away from people so he could paint in peace.

“Thank you but I plan on staying in this house...Kyungsoo told me that it’s well equipped” Chanyeol gave a half smile. 

“Kyungsoo hasn’t visited in years he doesn’t know does he?” Minseok asked arching his eyebrow. 

“Know what?” Chanyeol looked at the other blinking in confusion. 

“People say this house....it’s haunted” Minseoks eyes narrowed. 

Chanyeol wanted to laugh thinking it’s a joke but there is no hint of humour in Minseok’s tone.

“Umm ok..I will look out for the ghost then” Chanyeol honestly didn’t know how to respond to this. He has never been a believer of ghosts or anything supernatural and always thought of it as something used to scare kids like slender man.

“I don’t expect a city kid like you to believe me, but my offer still stands...” Minseok forced  a smile on his otherwise hardened expression and pulled out a key from his pocket.

Chanyeol felt bad for offending him but he can in no way take the ghost haunting a house story seriously. 

“Here’s the key to the house, and this is my card if you need, anyway be safe” Minseok muttered while handing over the items to him. 

“Thank you so much il call you or you can just come by anytime” Chanyeol mumbled running his fingers through his hair.

“No I try to stay away from this house I just came to give you the key...call me if you need anything” saying Minseok walked back to the same path he came.

 _Okay_ _that_ _was_ _weird_.

Shaking his head Chanyeol went to pick up his luggage from the car.

                               •

Chanyeol unlocked the front door which is made of dark wood planks with black hinges and a rustic appeal to it. 

He let his eyes absorb the interior which to his surprise had quite a modern touch to it. The floors polished concrete and the furniture scandinavian. Chanyeol slumped his body on the expensive leather sofa. The fatigue from all the driving was catching up on him.

Waking up from his slumber, Chanyeol decided to explore the house, he opened the back door overlooking the lake view. The setting rays of the sun shining on the water. A sense of serenity overcame him, his mind already painting a picture on an empty canvas.

He crouched down to touch the water, which was freezing as if all the coolness of the air had taken shelter in the lake. Hear a light shuffling noise Chanyeol immediately got up and turned around to locate the direction from where the sound was coming. His eyes fell on a broken shed overshadowed by a big oak tree af if hiding it from the rest of the world.

Chanyeol waited for awhile but nothing came out of the shed, maybe its just his tired brain imagining or some small animal hiding in the hedges.

Walking back to the house, he saw foot prints on the slight muddy trail which wasn’t there before. The foot prints exactly disappeared infront of the back door that he had left open.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows and locked the door shut.

The kitchen was all sleek, with granite flooring, stainless steel utensils hanging from the white cupboards. Knowing there won’t  be any food ingredients he brought some stuff with him to suffice the first night. Tomorrow he can make a trip to the local market and buy the necessities.

Making a steaming cup of coffee, Chanyeol opened a packet of Tteokbokki crackers. 

After a few minutes he heard a sound similar to that of knocking, he instantly looked up startled. Chanyeol peered around the kitchen, raising his voice he asked, “who’s there?” but there was no response.

Chanyeol moved around actively in the house trying to locate the sound. He opened the window but the noise wasn't coming from outside. He switched on all the lights in the rooms illuminating the entire house.

Then he heard a crunching sound coming from the kitchen, an unsettling feeling seeped into his body, but his mind told him that he was just being silly it is indeed the wind knocking on the door.

He came back to the kitchen, and to his utter surprise, half of the coffee from his cup was gone along with the packet of crackers which he had left on the counter. Chanyeol just stood there unsure if this is reality or a bad dream.

Minseok’s words clouded his mind, he wondered if the town folklore of the haunted house is actually true?

                                 •

It was around 9:30 pm, for a summer night it wasn’t exactly late. But without any company he practically had nothing much to do.

Chanyeol finished his dinner keeping some leftover ramyun inside a container. Knowing that a cat won’t be able to open the lid but if the _ghost_ really existed then he/she was welcome to eat the food. Even the thought of a ghost eating ramyun made Chanyeol smile, that could be a scene from a badly written horror comedy story  but definitely not in real life.

Locking all the doors tightly, he decided to hit the bed, The light breeze blew inside the room through the open window, his eyes fell on the stars twinkling in the dark velvety sky. Maybe it was just the quiet lull of the country air rustling the leaves he slowly drifted to sleep.

The golden rays of the morning sun shot Chanyeol’s eyelids open awakening from his sleep. He got himself up off the bed and trudged towards the kitchen sleepily...not only was the container of ramyun empty but also cleaned and left on the counter. 

Chanyeol stood there with a bemused expression. Either the _ghost_ is a hungry one or someone broke in the house at night. Which was more of logical option. 

He went to check the living room door which was still locked but the cushions on the couch which he clearly remembered arranging  in order after his after noon nap yesterday was lying scattered now. There was the faint dip on the couch as if someone had slept on it the whole night.

He needed to head out for awhile to clear his head. Things were staring to get a bit too weird for his liking.

After making a trip to the local market which was quite flamboyant with the wide array of colourful shops, and the cacophony of the huddling customers.

Chanyeol finally decided to paint. The sole reason behind his trip. Setting up his easel and canvas, mixing the colour in the palette his hands instinctively moved along the right spots creating a picture he had never seen before...reflection of his thoughts on the canvas.

He had eventually lost track of time, suddenly feeling a presence behind him, he whipped his head towards the doorstep, there wasn’t anyone. Chanyeol called out, “is anyone here?” but as usual he got no response. He felt so sure of someone standing and watching him intently. 

Rubbing his eyes with his fingers he thought maybe he should just take Minseok’s advice and move to his house or just go back to the city. 

                                 •

Chanyeol watched the branches of the oak tree in the backyard swaying in the strengthening gust of the storm before shutting the window close. The heavy rain pounded on the roof as demanding for an entrance. The weather started to deteriorate since the evening leaving him stuck in the house. 

Sometime in the night Chanyeol felt an arm draped over his waist making it hard for him to move. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, his mind still muddled with sleep he slowly tried to turn around, his finger brushing along something _soft_...

“Oh my god” Chanyeol gasped jumping out of the bed, almost tripping in the process, he quickly reached out to switch on the lamp placed on the bedside table.

A boy was sleeping on his _bed_.

A mess of long pale limbs and legs curled into a ball. A pair of dark eyes staring back at him looking absolutely bewildered.

“ _Jesus_ _Christ_! Who are you?” Chanyeol shouted, his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest.

The boy slowly sat up still looking at him with the same shocked expression.

Chanyeol closed his eyes throwing the blanket from the bed at the boy.

“Cover yourself” he blurted out. The stranger was stark naked.

The boy picked up the blanket and wrapped around his body reluctantly.

“Can’t you speak?” Chanyeol demanded tapping his feet on the floor impatiently. 

The boy’s lips trembled a little his eyes fluttering.  As if he was trying to make an attempt to speak.

“Y-you...c-can..see..me” his voice was barely a whisper.

“What?” Chanyeol asked raising an eyebrow unable to understand what the boy meant. 

“H-how..can y-you see...me?” The boy croaked out.

 _Is_ _the_ _stranger_ _for_ _real_ or _was_ _he_   _finally_ _going_ _insane_??

“Of course I can see you...why are you in my bed?” Chanyeol wanted to scream in frustration.

“I-I...was...scared” the boy licked his slightly chapped lips.

“I don’t care...are you the one who ate the food I kept in the container?” Chanyeol huffed.

The lanky boy just nodded his head.

“Where you standing behind me when I was painting today?”

“Y-yes” 

“I was sure I wasn’t imagining...why are you living here?” Chanyeol couldn’t believe that he was sharing the house with a _complete_ _stranger_.

“You can see me” the boy said a bit louder ignoring his question. He slowly got up from the bed and started walking towards Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol gulped, taking step backwards until his back hit the wall “Why are you so surprised that I can see you” he noticed that the boy was almost of his same height. 

“B-because...no..one can..” pausing he mumbled “I-i am invisible”

 _Is_ _he_ _fucking_ _with_ _me_? _Is_ _this_ _a_ _joke_?

Chanyeol could feel his throat drying up. In the faint light of the breaking dawn, the strangers face was visible. His eyebrows looked like it was drawn, his cheek bones a bit too prominent..a pair of thin lips, his matted black bangs coming up to his eyes which were like onyx but with a hint of sadness.

“If this is some kind of prank—“

“People call me a ghost...but I am just invisible not dead” the boy said ruefully.

Minseok’s words came crashing into his mind, a ghost haunting the house. Did he refer to him?

“W-why are you invisible?” Chanyeol gaped at him. 

The boy stared at him titling his to the side, his lips parted, after a few minutes he said “my family was struck by lightning years back...I was the only one who survived...b-but I became invisible..you are the only one who can see me” a tear ran down his ivory skin.

Chanyeol’s expression softened a little but this was too bizarre to even comprehend.

“Are you scared of lightning...is that why you slept on my bed?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Yes, it scares me...” his lashes fluttered. 

“Why are you not wearing any clothes?” Chanyeol asked as the blanket slipped of his bony shoulder exposing his skin.

“I don’t need to no one can see me anyway...also I don’t have clothes...I don’t have anything” he replied looking apologetic.

“Then how do you survive?” Chanyeol found it hard to believe that he was having a conversation with someone who claimed to be invisible.

“I live in the shed...at the backyard...I steal food from the houses..or the market...but then you came...and I thought I could hide inside the house...the shed is broken...it gets cold at night”

Chanyeol glanced at the boy who was obviously a few years younger than him, he felt bad thinking that he has to stay in a condition like this. They boy’s eyes were droopy his face looked tired.

“You can sleep in my bed for now if you want” Chanyeol sighed. 

Nodding the boy went back to the bed and curled up just like before, inspite of being tall he looked small and fragile wrapped up in the blanket.

Chanyeol left the room, and plopped down on sofa in the living room. In no way he could sleep after what just happened. His brain was buzzing with questions and thoughts.

After a long time he thought of an idea, fishing out the mobile from his pocket he dialed a number waiting for the person to pick on the other end of the call, Chanyeol walked back to to his bedroom.

“H-hello” a drowsy voice spoke.

“Baek, listen I need to ask you something” Chanyeol replied.

“Ummm...what?”

“Tell me what do you see” he asked standing infront of the bed holding the phone infront of him so Baekhyun could get a better view.

“I see you...” Baekhyun mumbled rubbing his eyes still laying on his own bed.

“No no not me, what else? What do you see on the bed?” Chanyeol enquired curiously.

“Did you _FaceTime_ me at ass o’ clock in the morning to ask such stupid questions? Are you drunk?” Baekhyun scowled at him.

“Can you just answer...il explain later I promise”

Baekhyun shook his head, “ I see a bunched up blanket...this is so stupid Chanyeol”

“You don’t see anything else?” Chanyeol demanded.

Baekhyun sat up bringing the phone closer to his eyes as if to see clearly, “ I don’t know what you want me to say...but all I can see is you and your equally messy bed that’s all”

“Oh..ok” Chanyeol went quiet.

“Is this your idea of me waking up to you? Then it isn’t working!” There was a cheeky smile on his face.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile back.

The stranger started to stir in the bed, then he slowly sat up blinking confusedly.

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun who was stifling a yawn eyes still on the screen, obviously unable to see the boy on his bed.

“Baek listen il call you latter...sorry for disturbing...go back to sleep” before Baekhyun could say anything he disconnected the call.

“I am Chanyeol...Do you have a name?” He asked clutching his phone in his hand.

“My name is Sehun”

“Sehun” Chanyeol repeated dazedly.

So he truely was invisible, Baekhyun just proved him that he couldn’t see anyone.

“Are you scared?” The boy asked gently.

“I don’t know..should I be scared?” Chanyeol joked but the boy’s face hardened.

“Everyone is scared of me...n-no one comes near this house...everyone locks their doors and windows when it gets dark...I have never harmed anyone...s-still” Sehun’s voice cracked.

Chanyeol took one step forward and sat down beside him. Honestly the boy didn’t look scary not at all. But then again he said Chanyeol is the only one who can see.

“I am not scared of you..I am just surprised. I have never seen an invisible person” Chanyeol smiled at his own words, it sounded so ridiculous.

Sehun looked up at him, his lips curved into a small smile. It was the first time Chanyeol saw the boy smiling it was nice.

“Can you say my name again” Sehun asked shyly.

“Why?” Chanyeol eyed him with curiosity.

“It’s been years anyone has even called me.. _please_ ”

“Sehun”

“Sehun”

Chanyeol repeated a little louder this time making the boy’s face break into the most beautiful smile. His eyes turning into crescent like a moon.

Chanyeol rummaged through his suitcase and tossed a pile of clothes towards Sehun, “make sure you wear this...don’t roam _naked_ ” to which Sehun blushed and Chanyeol left to make breakfast grinning.

                                •

Chanyeol came to know that Sehun is 24 years old, making him 3 years younger than himself. His family owned this lake house, Sehun’s family had come here for a vacation when they were struck by lightning. The whole house was burned down leaving Sehun alive but invisible. Latter it was renovated and sold to Kyungsoo’s family. Since Sehun had no other place to go he stayed in the shed for the last 9 years.

They both fell into a silence after Sehun shared his story. Chanyeol wondered how he lived like this for so long. He truly felt sorry for the other. He watched Sehun who looked sorrowful. Chanyeol didn’t know how to console him, so he hesitatingly touched Sehun’s fingers which were resting on his lap with own. 

Sehun at once stared back at him with wide eyes, but he didn’t pull away from the touch instead he let his fingers intertwine with Chanyeol’s. They both didn’t say anything but Chanyeol hoped that Sehun would realise he isn’t alone...at least not anymore. 

Since Sehun hadn’t worn clothes for so long he felt weird wearing them. But Chanyeol strictly told him that if he wanted to stay in the house he needs to be clothed. So in the end Sehun complied without another word. Chanyeol thought he looked rather nice in the black tshirt and jeans it complemented his pale skin and dark hair.

                                 •

“What do you want to do?” Chanyeol asked as they both sat lazily on the couch watching tv, or more like Sehun watched the tv and and Chanyeol stole glances at him because how Sehun looked bemusedly at the screen, like it was something out of the ordinary.

Sehun replied, eyes glued on the tv “I want to see the lake”

“Didn’t you live beside the lake all these years...haven’t you see enough?” Chanyeol chuckled.

“I never got a chance to see the lake with someone...that’s why I thought...” Sehun trailed off. 

“Am sorry, let’s go” Chanyeol scolded himself mentally for being insensitive.

He grabbed Sehun’s hand and pulled him off the couch.

 

They settled themselves on the ground infront of the lake which appeared as smooth as black glass in the twilight and completely still reflecting the constellations above.

Chanyeol bent down and skimmed a rock, the sound of the splash loud in the otherwise silence and they watched the ripples in the water fading slowly. 

“ I liked you the first time I saw you” Sehun spoke after a long time, there was no hint of shyness in his voice.

Chanyeol liked how blunt he was. Everything was transparent and pure about him.

“Why didn’t you answer me when I asked if anyone was there?” Chanyeol glanced at him questioningly.

“I had forgotten how to speak....I didn’t say anything for so long” Sehun smiled sadly.

Instinctively Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Sehun’s thin waist pulling him closer. It just felt right, he wanted Sehun to feel _safe_.

They both sat there like this for a long time, until the breeze from the lake got too cold.

 

“Can I cook?” Sehun asked with hopeful eyes when Chanyeol reached out for a pot to boil water.

“Can you cook...I mean you haven’t for a long time right?”

“Yes...but I knew how to make a few dishes...I want to do it”

Nodding Chanyeol moved away from the stove. He stood in the corner of the kitchen in case Sehun needed anything. 

He watched Sehun fumbling through the things and sometimes glancing back at him with a nervous smile. Chanyeol silently handed him the ingredients when he looked visibly confused. Chanyeol didn’t want Sehun to think that he was doing this out of pity.

He wanted to make Sehun feel like a normal person. 

Even though the kimchi fried rice was slightly burned and the rolled omelet a bit too salty it still tasted good. Sehun clapped his hands in happiness that he was able to cook a meal.

Seeing Sehun’s face beam with joy over the smallest things made Chanyeol’s heart bubble with a warm fuzzy feeling.

                                   •

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol watched Sehun grabbing a blanket and walking out of the bedroom. 

“It isn’t thundering today, I will sleep on the couch....I don’t want to disturb you” Sehun said standing at the door step biting his lips. 

“No the bed is big enough...we can sleep...you don’t have to go” Chanyeol didn’t know why but he didn’t like the idea of Sehun leaving.

Smiling Sehun came back to bed, after bidding good night to each other they both turned to the opposite side facing the walls and went to sleep.

 

Chanyeol gazed at the face a few inches away from his own, up close Sehun looked even younger, his lashes flickered in sleep, Chanyeol gently traced his fingertips along the contours of his cheek, the sculpted nose, down to his lips which were curled upwardly.

Sehun opened his eyes staring back at him, his cheeks flushing pink.

Chanyeol unknowingly leaned forward eyes on Sehun’s quivering lips.Their lips brushed each other’s softly, delicately, like butterfly wings.

Chanyeol could feel the crinkling of Sehun’s smile as he tilted his head so that their lips could meet firmly and happily. The kiss felt soft and moist and hot and breathy at the same time. It wasn’t perfect but it felt like a ray of sunshine after days of rain, making their toes curl in anticipation.

As Chanyeol pulled back sheepishly Sehun nibbled on the tip of his nose, then kissed it, and his eyes opened to see Sehun’s shining bright ones. 

“Sehun” Chanyeol’s voice was hoarse. 

Sehun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand in his own and placed it on his chest, He could feel Sehun’s heart beating wildly.... _for_ _him_.

Just the thought made his breath hitch.

Chanyeol pulled him closer cupping his cheeks he plunged into a deeper kiss, slipping his tongue into the others parted lips. Sehun moaned into his mouth clutching the front of his shirt tightly in his grip. Chanyeol wanted to show him how he felt...he wanted Sehun to feel secure, safe and... _loved_.

   •

“You are gonna go like this?” Chanyeol glanced at Sehun who stood infront of him without a thread on his body.

“Do you really want people in the market to see you walking along with just a pair of shirt and jeans without a body?” Sehun’s replied tauntingly but his eyes flashed sadness.

Chanyeol pictured it in his brain and realised what a _traumatising_ sight that will be?!

“Well then you are sitting in the backseat...covered with a blanket” Chanyeol fixed his stare somewhere along Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun just nodded in response.

Sehun hadn’t been in a car for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like.

Chanyeol kept stealing glances through the rear view mirror of Sehun leaning on the backseat with the rolled down car window, the roaring winds twirling his black locks...his face reflected pure happiness.

Reaching the market, Chanyeol turned slightly towards the other, he mumbled, “why don’t you stay in the car, and il get the things...”

Sehun’s smile immediately disappeared from his face, he just stared out of the window without answering.

Chanyeol knew Sehun wanted to come with him but the thought made him feel uncomfortable.

It took him longer than he had expected, this was no departmental store and the shops were in a chaos with too many people crowding.

When Chanyeol realised that the swarm of increasing shoppers started to give him a headache, he stepped out of the store and started walking back to his car when his gaze fell on Sehun who meandered through the hoard of people, avoiding any contact.

Chanyeol’s jaw slackened realising that no one saw a completely naked man walking through a busy market except him.

“I was worried...you weren’t coming” Sehun touched his shoulder gently.

“Yah..I..” Chanyeol was too benumbed to even speak. He finally registered how _unearthly_ it was to be able to confront something like this, “let’s go”

On their way back none of them said anything. Every time Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something he bit back afraid he might end up hurting Sehun’s feelings.

Silently Chanyeol got out of the car with the shopping bags and sauntered towards the cottage when he heard a woman calling for him.

“Excuse me, you stay in that house?” The elderly woman gestured with her finger.

“Yah..I came for a vacation” Chanyeol waited for her to warn him about _ghosts_ judging from her surprised expression.

“I stay there” she pointed to a small neighbouring house on the left, “ trust me I once saw a bottle hanging in the air in the patio...I couldn’t sleep for days you must be so brave” Her eyes widened with horror.

“That must be scary..” Chanyeol replied thinking it was just Sehun probably drinking water.

“It was...that house has been haunted for years...I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you coming out of the gate”

Before Chanyeol could make up some excuse to get rid of her he felt a pair of hands enveloping his waist in a hold. Sehun’s body pressed on his back.

“Son are you alright? Your face is flushed!” The women asked with concern.

The contact of Sehun’s chin resting on his shoulder, the heat radiating off his body made it hard for him to think.

“Yah am fine I need to go” Chanyeol said sternly it wasn’t directed to the woman but to Sehun who at once pulled himself away from him.

 

“What were you doing?” Chanyeol demanded after they got inside the house.

Sehun’s unwrapped a candy and popped it in his mouth, “I just felt like holding you”

“But we were outside you can’t do that...and please put on some clothes” Chanyeol mumbled avoiding eye contact.

“Are you ashamed of me?” There was something in his tone that made Chanyeol finally look him in the eye.

“Of course not...It’s just all extremely weird for me Okay...it’s a lot to take in”

“Right, do you think it’s easy for me? I want to shop with you, I want to hold you..I want to do things with that I have seen people doing...that I could only dream off...but I can’t..I can’t do anything” Sehun shrugged woefully.

Chanyeol understood what he had said, and he wanted to take it all back.

“I am sorry Sehun...I am so sorry I should have thought before speaking, please slap me or punch me but don’t be mad at me “ Chanyeol said pleadingly.

“People might be scared of me but I would never hurt anyone...you specially” Sehun’s lips curved into a sad smile.

                                • 

Chanyeol watched Sehun already in his sweatpants, pulling a tshirt over his head. He reached out yanked the tshirt away from Sehun’s hand who looked at him with wide eyes, “I thought you wanted me to put on clothes”

“Sehun, I want to be the person you do all those things that you have dreamed of...please let me be that person” Chanyeol let the words out of his mouth slowly. 

Sehun’s eyes slightly glimmered with tears, he drew his lower lip between his teeth and nodded.

“Can I ?” Chanyeol asked breathily stepping closer his eyes fixed on Sehun’s.

Seeing the corner of Sehun’s mouth twist into a shy smile, Chanyeol didn’t waste anymore time and closed the distance between them. Their breaths mingled and danced around each other. Chanyeol’s hand gently cupped the back of Sehun’s neck. The slight fruity taste of Sehun’s mouth left him feeling breathless. Chanyeol’s tongue fluttered against his, and Sehun’s hands were deep in the softness of his own hair, and it was like time had just stopped.

Chanyeol pulled Sehun against him, even an inch of distance away from his felt unbearable. Chanyeol wanted Sehun to believe that he would be the one to keep him warm, safe, and he would keep Sehun with him, _always_.

Sehun tugged at his tshirt with his fingers silently asking him to take it off. Smiling at Sehun’s sudden boldness Chanyeol pulled his shirt over his head and gently pushed Sehun onto the bed. He sank down into the mattress. Chanyeol gazed at Sehun half sitting infront of him, his eyes ablaze and pink lips parted.

“Sehun, are you sure? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to—“ Sehun cut him off by kissing his lips, Sehun’s hands wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck pulling him on top of him. “I want to...I want to do it with you.” He murmured into Chanyeol’s ear sending goosebumps into his skin.

Chanyeol straddled Sehun’s hips nuzzling against him, his lips on his neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to his earlobe making Sehun let out a tiny giggle, “it tickles” Chanyeol decided that this was his new favourite sound, it rang like music to his ears. 

Sehun’s inexperienced hands explored  Chanyeol’s body by tracing his fingers along his jawline, the hollow of his neck, his chest which was beating erratically, down to his taut stomach.The skin to skin contact sent shivers down his spine. Sehun’s fingers palmed him over the fabric of his jeans making Chanyeol groan from the back of his throat with pleasure.

Chanyeol clutched Sehun’s hand in his own and kissed him gently, grazing his lips with his teeth, pulling them softly, Sehun whimpered into his mouth. Chanyeol could feel his whole body tensing up, blood rushing everywhere."If you want me to stop, tell me now," Chanyeol whispered his fingers tugging the waistband of Sehun’s sweatpants.

“ I want you” Sehun’s replied huskily. Chanyeol yakned his sweatpants down and let it pool around Sehun’s legs, he unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled them down and stepped out of it,he just stood there for a few minutes admiring the sight of Sehun’s sprawled on the bed slightly trembling in want...he wanted to make this perfect for him. 

Chanyeol spread his legs, and planted wet kissed on the insides of Sehun’s thigh making him shiver. Sehun moaned gripping on the bed sheet tightly as he slipped his lubed up fingers inside him one by one.  

"You feel amazing," he whispered and then he couldn't hold back any longer. Chanyeol plunged into Sehun, his hands locked into his shoulders for support, Sehun cried out in pain, and Chanyeol immediately stopped scared that he had hurt him, “Are you okay ?”concern etched on his voice his gaze on Sehun, whose eyes were springing with tears but he nodded, his  breath against Chanyeol’s face, voice in his ear, urging him on. Chanyeol pressed his lips against Sehun’s taking every moan into his mouth as he moved. Sehun’s back arched his fingers digging into the others  back desperately, with another thrust they could feel the pleasure shooting up their body. Chanyeol felt like his brain was on fire, his body on flame.

Chanyeol gasped as Sehun put his lips against his ear, whispering his name over and over, like a song,or a prayer.

They laid next to each other panting, after sometime Chanyeol rolled over to Sehun, “Are you sure you are okay?” Sehun smiled at him “I am stronger than you think” 

“I know you are strong...just let me take care of you..please” Chanyeol brushed off the hair matted on Sehun’s sweat glistened forehead. 

                               •

After Chanyeol had manage to drag a tired Sehun to the washroom to clean they ended up back on the bed, tangled in each other arm. Chanyeol just wanted to stay close to his body, he felt like he could never get over Sehun...it was as addicting as drug. 

To his annoyance his phone started ringing, Chanyeol fumbled over the bedside table to search for his mobile. It was his secretary probably wanting to know about the progress of his paintings which he hadn’t even gotten around working on since he met Sehun. 

He picked up the call with reluctance, Sehun planted a kiss on the curve of his neck giggling mischievously. 

“Hey Jongin” 

“ “

”Yah am alright, the place is amazing...Yah I love it especially the people”  saying he threw a glance at Sehun who grinned.

” “

”Yah about that...I have been working on it..What did the client say?” 

“ “

”don’t worry il finish it..I always do” he watched Sehun lazily chewing on his lips eyes darting around the room. 

“ “

“When is the deadline?” 

“ “

”Ohh..yah I am supposed leave tomorrow in the morning il meet you in the evening at my studio”

Chanyeol felt Sehun’s body immediately stiffening. He reached out to hold his hand. 

“Hmm Yah about the display...tell me?” Chanyeol asked distractedly as he watched Sehun stood up from the bed and leave. 

He wanted to go after him, but Jongin had called him quite a few times before regarding this and he hadn’t attain any of the calls. He didn’t want to come of rude so he decided to finish the call and then he could talk to Sehun.

After few minutes Chanyeol disconnected the call but Sehun hadn’t come back to the room. Putting on his clothes Chanyeol searched for him. 

“Sehun...Sehun” Chanyeol called out for him frantically while looking around the whole house, there was no sign of Sehun.

There can only be one place where Sehun would go...the _shed_.Sehun wasn’t dressed when he left so grabbing a blanket Chanyeol ran to the backyard. 

“Sehun” he huffed, when he saw the other leaning on the rotting wooden walls of the shed. The roof above wasold and wet from the frequent rainfall. The cold breeze screeched through the cracks in the wood. He slumped down beside Sehun covering him with the blanket seeing how he shivered. Sehun stiffened at his touch and shifted away from him. 

“Sehun please tell me what happened?” Chanyeol felt helpless seeing how he behaved. 

“You are leaving” Sehun replied flatly.

“I didn’t come here to stay, I have my whole life in the city” Chanyeol knew this is not what he should be saying but this was the truth. This was just supposed to be a small vacation for him.

“Right..I had forgotten that you actually have a life unlike me..”

“Sehun please don’t say like that...” Chanyeol reached out to grab Sehun’s hand, atleast he didn’t pull away this time. He didn’t hold his hand either...there fingers just stayed touching. 

“Chanyeol I was so used to surviving like this...I started to believe that I was a ghost because atleast being dead would be better than living like I don’t exist. But you..you came and made me feel human..I started to think tha i’m allowed to feel normal too..” Sehun swallowed a lump in his throat.

Chanyeol gripped Sehun’s shoulders with both his hands and turned him around to face him, Sehun’s face streaked with tears. Seeing him like this hurt Chanyeol.

“Sehun, I can ask Kyungsoo to sell this house to me..and you can live here. You don’t have to stay hiding inside the shed anymore...I will come and see you every now and then” Chanyeol could feel his own tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“You won’t come...why would you? I can’t even blame you. You have your own life and it’s not here” Sehun cried out.

“Then come and stay with me?”

“Do you really want to stay with someone who is invisible? I am like a freak of nature...like an experiment gone wrong. You are the only person who has been nice to me since I can remember...I just deluded myself thinking that I could be happy” Sehun spoke in a breathy whisper yet every word twisted like a shrapnel in Chanyeol’s heart.

Chanyeol wiped the tears off Sehun’s face with the fingers yet it kept falling non stop. He wondered how someone could still look this beautiful even when he was crying.

“Am not going to leave you” Chanyeol replied firmly...it was more like a promise that he wanted Sehun to believe. 

He pulled him close to his body, Sehun nuzzled his face in Chanyeol collarbone, he could feel the tears soaking his shirt.

“I think I can finally understand why you can see me because first time when I saw you, you were standing in front of the lake...your eyes fixed on the view..I was hiding in the shed and...you looked so unreal...like one of your beautiful paintings, I fell in love with you” Sehun’s voice was muffled, “b-but then I was scared so I ran inside the house seeing the door open....I have always been afraid”

“You don’t have to be afraid not anymore” Chanyeol rubbed Sehun’s back gently until he fell asleep in his hold. 

He scooped him up in his arms and brought him back to their room, and laid him on the bed. Chanyeol covered themselves in another blanket since Sehun was still shivering and enveloped him into a possessive hug. “I have fallen in love with you too Sehun, I just didn’t know it yet”

Chanyeol let the words tumble out of his mouth in a whisper. Kissing Sehun’s forehead, he let himself calm down to the rhythm of Sehun’s heart beat and slowly drifted to sleep. 

                                  •

Chanyeol didn’t know how long they had slept but he woke up to fingers running through his hair, Sehun spoke softly, “ You need to pack your stuff Chanyeol”

Chanyeol didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want to face the reality of leaving Sehun and going to back to his normal life because nothing felt normal anymore. He just wanted to revel in Sehun’s body warmth. 

“Umm” Chanyeol murmured hugging Sehun tightly. 

“I am sorry for last night” Sehun said in a hushed tone, his breath tickling on the crook of Chanyeol neck.

“Sehun it’s me who should be saying sorry, I don’t even want to go back...I don’t want to leav-“ before Chanyeol could finish sehun pressed the palm of his hand on his mouth to stop him from speaking.

“Please don’t say it...you have to go” 

Chanyeol kissed his palm and removed it from his mouth gently, “Sehun atleast let me talk to Kyungsoo so you can stay in this house...” 

Hearing the shrill sound of the door bell ringing Chanyeol stopped talking. 

“Wait let me get that” Chanyeol untangled himself from the other, and trudged towards the main door sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

Chanyeol opened the door to a very uncomfortable looking Minseok, rocking back and forth on his heels as if ready to run any minute incase the ghost comes out. Chanyeol internally rolled his eyes.

“Hey” Chanyeol waved his hand a little.

“I came to take the key, you are supposed leave today right..?” Minseok said looking around, his feet rooted to the patio.

Chanyeol still holding the door open slightly, he stepped down from the door step, “Minseok I don’t think I can give you the key right now...I haven’t packed yet”

“Ohh..but I don’t think I can come latter...I have to get back to my shop...wait who is that?” Minseok said pointing his finger inside the house.

Startled Chanyeol turned his neck but there wasn’t anyone, “Who is who?” He enquired.

“I just saw a face...did you invite someone?” Minseok looked at him questioningly.

“Y-you saw a face? Are you sure?” Chanyeol’s brain kind of stopped working.

“Yes I am sure...why do you look so surprised?” Minseok folded his arms around his chest.

“Can you wait a second..please..il get back”

“Yes but make it fast...I don’t want to stand here...any longer” Minseok mumbled his eyes still wandering everywhere nervously.

Nodding Chanyeol ran to bedroom and found Sehun sitting on the bed staring at his fingers, hearing his footsteps he looked up at Chanyeol sombrely.

“Sehun did you just go to the living room?” Chanyeol asked in an urgent tone.

“Yah...I wanted to see who it was...I just peeked..why?”

“Sehun come with me?” Chanyeol stretched his palm towards the other.

“Where?” Sehun asked eyes widened.

“Just come with me please” Chanyeol reached out to hold Sehun’s wrist to pull him up.

“Where are we going—“

“To Minseok”

“No...are you crazy?” Sehun raised his voice stopping at his tracks.

“Do you trust me?” Chanyeol looked at Sehun with desperation.

Sehun just nodded solemnly.

Chanyeol took him by the hand and brought him to Minseok who was pacing now impatiently.

“Ohhh..you brought your friend I see” Minseok replied.

Sehun’s mouth hung open, his eyes bulging in shock.

Chanyeol felt like he could just hug Minseok and kiss him out of sheer happiness but Minseok might not take it well.

Sehun started trembling, “You..he..can..see me..”his voice breaking.

Minseok looked at both of them quizzically, “is your friend okay? Why wouldn’t I be able to see him?”

Chanyeol grinned ear to ear gripping Sehun’s hand even tightly “ My friend is perfect...thank you Minseok...thank you so much”

“I don’t know why you are thanking me...anyway Chanyeol you can drop by the key to my store latter...or whatever just call me..I need to go” Minseok uttered awkwardly probably too weirded out seeing Sehun looking at him like Minseok like had produced a _horse_ out of his pocket.

“Absolutely I will...goodbye” Chanyeol couldn’t wipe off the smile of his face, closing the door he turned around to an almost frozen Sehun.

“This is not real right...h-he can’t see me..no one can” Sehun kept shaking his head in disbelief.

“Sehun, I don’t know what or how this happened but this is real...this is fucking real” Chanyeol wanted to shout from the top of a cliff out of joy.

“No...this...I can’t believe...9 years no one..no one could see me...”Sehun covered his face with his hands

“Do you need prove? Because il do anything to prove it to you” Chanyeol could only think of one option other than running to his neighbors asking them which would look weird.

“Chanyeol stop calling me in the morning, I stayed up late...wait who is that tall drink of a water beside you” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows fixing his hair.

“Hey Baek..so you can see him right?”

Sehun slowly walked closer to him peering on the phone screen, “You can see _me_?”

“I don’t know what’s in the air of that town you went to Yeol but why do you people keep asking the same question? Yes I can see you...whatever your name is” Baekhyun huffed.

Baekhyun went on grumbling about if they were smoking weed or not.

Sehun turned to Chanyeol ecstatically, tears rolling down his eyes but Chanyeol knew they weren’t because of sadness those were tears of joy. 

Sehun reached for Chanyeol, putting his hand on the back of his neck, lifting his lips to his. they kissed urgently, Chanyeol pulled him closer, until their bodies felt like one.

“Oh my fucking god are you guys kissing...am still there..my eyes” Baekhyun jeered in a mock disgusted tone.

Chanyeol had forgotten about Baekhyun, or the phone still clutched in his hand tightly.

Chanyeol instantly disconnected the call and threw the phone on the couch he could deal with his friend latter. Because right now nothing in the world existed or mattered but Sehun he could almost see the fireworks bursting around them.

Sehun broke away from him gasping for air, “how did this happen?” He face flushed and streaked with dry tears.

“I don’t know..I don’t..but..it’s the best thing to ever happen” Chanyeol bit back his own tears, he felt like his feet barely touched the ground.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me” Sehun whispered breathily.

If anyone ever told this to Chanyeol before he would have probably laughed it off thinking how cheesy it sounds, but he knows how much this means to Sehun...he is glad to be the one to witness something like this.

“I love you Sehun, I love you so much...last night when you were sleeping in my arms I realised how much I love you” Chanyeol rambled on.

“Chanyeol do you think miracles can happen because of love?” Sehun asked dazedly.

“Why?”

“Because I think it just _did_ ”

                                   •

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that this fic is kind of a lazy writing, but I said fcuk it and posted the story anyway my fellow ChanHun enthusiasts I hope yall enjoyed :P


End file.
